I'm With You
by Whitewing16
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto has had it ruff recently. With her brother an mother gone and her father gone through drinking. Sakura feels utterly alone, with no one, and so alone to the point of taking her life. Unless, of course, someone stops her. Songfic Song: I'm With You By: Avril Lavigne


Hello everyone, so here's another oneshot, haven't done these for a while -_-0, So I hope you guys like it.

I don't think it's quite good, I mean, I haven't done this for a while, but we'll see.

The character used here are not might they are from CLAMP

The song is made I'M WITH YOU is made by AVRIL LAVIGNE Enjoy XD -

~*I'm With You*~

"MAN, YOU ARE SUCH A POMPEUS JERK YOU KNOW THAT!"

"SO WHAT, GET OUT"

"FINE, WHO NEED YOU ANYWAY!"

"FINE"

"FINE."

The forty-year-old man shut the door in his daughter face as she stood in the cold with only a light weight coat and a cap from the frosty chilly winter air. The girl grumbled to herself despising her father and his alcoholic problems while walking away. Her honey golden strands, that were loose from her cap, flew in all different directions from the chilly, biting, wind and her emerald green eye's were intense with rage.

It was twelve at night in the big city of Tomeada, not that Sakura Kinamoto cared. She was used to wondering around at these times of nights. She wasn't scared either of the dark when unsafe activity started up in the streets. If she was ever kidnapped, Sakura would welcome it and if the actions were deadly she would gladly great the end to her life.

In Sakura's mind anything was better than how she dealt with her living conditions now; which would be coming home from school, seeing her dad drink from misery, him yelling at her, and then she wondering the streets alone and hurt. Sakura was tired of hardening her heart so she wouldn't cry for her own losses of her mother, her brother, and her mentally loss father. She just wanted it to end.

Sakura shook her head, trying to dispel her suicidal thoughts, even if she wanted to kill herself, she would never have the guts to do it. Plus, she kept herself alive knowing her mother and her brother wouldn't be happy if she killed herself…but her father might.

"I'm so sick of this." She grumbled. Her paced quickened and her footsteps were louder than before. Her rage blinded her making her unable to process exactly where she was going. So her feet led her to the park. Sakura blinked in surprised, the last placed she would have thought of her going. Not that she minded it; it just brought back to many bad memories.

Sakura sighed and slowly took in the scenery. The place was not extraordinary, but not bad either. There was a swing set that was rusty to the right end of it and a jungle gym to the left. In the middle separating the two was a bluish, greenish lake that was littered by lazy parents who didn't have time to throw away they're junk because they were watching their children. The grass underneath Sakura's feet was a healthy bright green, indicating that the plant had gotten much water from the constant rain that's been occurring in the city. Sakura glanced up at the dark sky, cursing herself that she did not bring umbrella because the dark clouds seemed that they were about to unleash they're fiery on her soon.

It seemed like the whole world was against her today.

She sighed and walked to the bridge, memories of the park coming back to her faster than she would have hoped. Sakura felt the lump in her throat rising as she remembered how her family was alive back then. Her father, before he started drinking, would put her on his shoulders and he and she would zoom around imaging they were airplanes roaming the deep sea blue skies. Her brother would laugh at her because he could scurry up the monkey bars faster than her and she get mad calling him a monster. Her mother, at times, when Sakura tripped or fell in the ruff grass and the pain wouldn't seem to go away, her mother would kiss it making it go away. Plus the tradition of tossing bread in the lake so the ducks would eat it and her father would put his hand on small Sakura's shoulder putting his finger to the duck saying "Do you see him Sakura, do you see him?" Sakura would always look up and giggle at her father taking in his honey golden hair, like hers, and his roundish glasses only emphasizing how much of a curious person he was and how big his love was that he had this life he was living. "Yes, daddy, I see it." Sakura would say pointing with him where the duck was "There!"

Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer as the tears cascaded down her cheeks from her past thoughts. She was on the bridge, no one was here, no one would come. She would hear no footsteps coming to comfort her, she was utterly alone. No one, no one knew of her pain and as though the clouds heard her wails of misery they began to pour and pour they did.

_**I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**_

Sakura stared down at the lake, the water rippled as her tears fell down to the water. It would be so easy to end things, forget about her father and be with her mother and brother. She wouldn't have to feel so alone anymore. No one was coming, she new that, not now, not ever. She grip tightened on the railing of the bridge, it was a high enough fall to kill here, and she knew that. Sakura carefully climbed on the rail, she swung her feet two and fro hoping maybe her death would take her to a better place…maybe home.

_**Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home**_

__Sakura took a deep breath and was about to let go. This was it, this was the end, and she was ready for it.

"What are you doing?" Sakura turned around to be met by a boy with chocolate colored locks and deep piercing amber eyes. He looked to be about her age and was holding on to a bright red umbrella.

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life**_

__Sakura stared into his eyes memorized by the color of them. They were the color brown, with tints of gold that seemed to have the ability to stare and discover the things in her soul. "Don't try to stop me."

The teenage boy kept staring at her. He put out his hand wanting her to take it. "I won't, but it's your choice you can take my hand, or find out what's at the bottom of that lake…it's your life after all."

Sakura gaped at the boy, shocked he'd actually let her end her own life. She stared into his eyes again, they were honest, warm, and comforting like they knew the situation she was in and all the problems she had to face these last six months. She blushed and turned away.

"Why should I go with you."

"Because, you can end you life any day. But not get the chance to be with me any other."

Sakura's gripped tightened on the poll and turned to him one last time crying, not knowing what to do anymore. The boy smiled warmly, almost understandingly, "It's alright I'm here."

Sakura started choking and took his hand immediately. He pulled her in cooing to her sweet words of comfort. She didn't even know his name.

_**Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

The mysterious stranger lead Sakura away from the memory infested park. "Where are you taking me? Who are you? How come-"

The boy chuckled "Please, stop, does it really matter anyway?"

"Yah, I kinda need to know that your not kidnapping me." Sakura whined. The amber eye boy cocked his eyebrow. "Do I seriously look like a guy looking for trouble?"

"I don't know maybe."

The boy chuckled again "Your one weird one, what's your name anyway?"

"Sakura." She sniffed.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." He put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Sakura waited for him to say what his name was, but it never came.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's your name?"

"Not telling."

"What?" Sakura screamed "That definitely means your kidnapping me!"

The boy rolled his eyes and his amber piercing eyes stared at her again. They seemed more serious then when they were saving her life a couple of minutes ago. "Then why did I save you?"

Sakura closed her mouth, for that one, she had no idea. "Fine, you win…take me where ever you like."

The chocolate hair boy grinned and continued leading her down the road into the big city. The yellow laminated lights gave the roads, and sidewalks, a soft glow from the pouring rain.

In seemed the amber eyed teenager led Sakura to a small café. She had been there before many times with her friends. Usually, this was the spot that was most famous when it came to hang outs after school. It was always nice to get a cup of coffee right after long day of school work and teachers. It allowed her nerves to calm down and prepared her for her upcoming troubles at home.

The boy began shuffled for something in his pocket and pulled out some keys. He then unlocked the front door. Sakura was shocked.

"You live here?"

"Yah, with my four sisters." He chuckled. He opened the door for her to go in first.

Sakura took a quick peek around; the place was completely empty; which wasn't a surprise because it was so late at night. She sighed; of course she wouldn't recognize any faces because of that. But none the less, she loved it here; it was much homier than most café's.

_**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know**_

In this café there were small couches and bean bag chairs surrounding a TV in the far corner of the store and in the other, a pool table. Usually guys hung out there to test their luck. On the left side of the store were the counter and various small tables and stools to drink coffee and just chat. Plus, Sakura always loved the wooden floor because it was always shiny and clean…unlike her house and life.

"Please, take a seat. I'll get you some coffee. What would you like?" The boy said already heading off to the mini kitchen in the back. They didn't just serve coffee but meals as well.

"Black, with a lot of cream in it!" She plopped herself on the stool and waited for her order.

Sakura glanced around the tiny joint again. She couldn't stop the smile coming to her lips thinking of the warm memories she had with her friends here. But just as fast as the smile came, it passed, turning into a frown of questioning.

The amber eyed boy came back with two cups of coffee. "Okay, I've got them." He plopped the mug in front of her, and then himself on a stool beside her.

Sakura sighed, not even in the mood to try and shoo him away. She gripped her little mug harder and glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just wondering, I've seen your sister's around here because they serve the food right? So how come I've never seen you?"

The boy chuckled again. He placed his hand on his cheek; his eye's held a grin. "It's simple, I've always been in the back cooking and making the coffee."

Sakura smirked "Hah!" she pointed her finger in his face. "You admit, you seen me and have been secretly stalking me!"

The amber eyed boy seemed irritated as he pushed her small finger aside. "You have no proof of that. Besides, why would I want to stalk you?"

Sakura rolled her eye's starting to passionately dislike this boy. She should have just killed herself. "It's simple really, I'm here all the time after school and then you thought I was cute and decided to stalk me for my looks." Sakura folded her arms nodding at her statement. A devilish smirk plaster on her face.

The amber eyed, chocolate haired, boy cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "That is not the reason at all." The relaxed teenager sighed, "If you want to know the truth, the reason I've been "stalking you" is because you seemed really upset lately."

Sakura's smirked grin didn't disappear "And you care so much because…."

The boy rolled his eye's again "Because I'm a good person."

Sakura smile disappeared replaced by a frown of frustration. She went back to hold her coffee cup feeling the warm temperature seep into her hands. "Well your wasting you time nothing's wrong."

"Hah! Yah right! That's the whole entire reason you almost just killed yourself about a half an hour ago!" The boy drank his coffee laughing at her statement.

Sakura growled, she just had enough of his attitude. This kid didn't know anything about what pain felt like, about what it meant to feel alone and be alone. At least HE had siblings to depend on, at least HE had people who seemed to care about him, and at least HE had a normal life. She threw the contents of her drink on his shirt out of frustration. The boy yelped from surprise and pain.

"What was that for?" he growled.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Okay, you don't know how horrible MY LIFE HAS BEEN. Okay, you can't imagine IT!"

Sakura couldn't help feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders; she sagged a little from her stress and worries. She felt lighted head as the stool underneath her began to wobble and teetered on the brink of falling. Maybe it was better if she fell unconscious than having to deal with this stranger that she didn't even know his name.

"Wow, there, take it easy now." He held on to her back and steady her so she wouldn't topple to the ground. Sakura immediately started crying again, she couldn't take the emotional whirlwind anymore and she needed to talk to someone. Anyone, and if a stranger who refused to give his name to her was it, then fine, he would have to live with her torturous blubbering.

"You don't know anything. I'm alone, my mother a and brother died six months ago in a car accident…my father now gets drunk every night because of his grief and I'm utterly alone." Sakura started wailing like a five year old. She pounded the table hating how desperate she was to feel happy.

The amber eyed boy scratched his head and sighed "Why do you feel alone?"

Sakura sniffed "My dad is pretty much dead now to. He never talks to me anymore and when he does it usually when he's yelling at me. He officially hates me because I look like my mother. And no one cares because everyone to self absorbed in themselves. No one even notices that I exist, all I do is walk to school trying to get through tons of crowd's everyday and everyday no one, no one asks me what's wrong or even sees that I'm unhappy."

Sakura sniffed again "You know, no one even waves to anyone in this stupid city…it's so lonely here, no cares about anyone but themselves and what they're doing each day. I'm all alone.. and I hate it…hate it…hate it."

Sakura began crying again and she wrapped her arms around her face while putting her head down on the counter. "I hate being alone."

_**'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone**_

The boy went back and sat down on his stool. He cocked his head, wondering about the predicament that Sakura had just told him about. His amber eye's became duller. He started rubbing her back, his hands were shaking.

"Yah, I-I know how that feels." He choked.

Sakura lifted her head in surprise "you do?"

The amber eye boy squirmed in his seat, obviously uncomfortable about talking about himself. Sakura cocked her head interested to see this side of him. Up to this point this stranger, Sakura had observe, carried himself as if the world was his oyster. That life as he knew it was nothing more as a game and it was easy as long as the master knew how to play. But now this amber eyed teenager look more lost than found.

"Yah," his voice broke, "My father and mother died about two years ago from a car accident themselves. My sisters have been taking care of me….I used to always feel alone too, because it was obvious my sisters didn't understand me and my friends didn't even notice my pain. My father and mother were the only one's who understood when I was upset or needed something. It's funny, I didn't even realized I turned to them so much after they left."

The stranger turned his head and Sakura could see a little tear slide down his cheek. "How did you cope?"

The boy chuckled, which more sounded like a gargle "If it's one thing I learned, your never alone and someone will find you sooner or later to help you heal a pain that just doesn't want to go away. I found it in my sisters, even though they were horrible at it, they tried they're best to always cheer me up by making or doing things I liked…It was the only way they knew how to cheer me up while struggling with they're own grief.

Sakura rubbed her arm feeling stupid. She blamed him for not understanding, and he was the one person who did understand. But he had one thing she didn't, he still had some part of his family with him. To help heal his broken, fickle, heart.

"But you had someone, I don't have anyone."

The amber eyed boy shook his head his calm smile returned to his features "Well, isn't that why I'm here?"

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home**_

It was silent for some time both of them staring at one another wondering what the other was thinking. Finally, Sakura started laughing, and she felt warm and alive than she had for months.

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life**_

The boy got up and took his hand out of his coat pocket, wanting her to take it. "Come on, let's take a walk and I promise," he made a cross on his chest, "I won't kidnap you."

Sakura glance at his hand and then up at his face. He gave her a bright smile, his amber eye's seemed to be twinkling with anticipation. His figure was illuminated by the bright moon and rain. She blushed "Okay, but we still might need an umbrella."

The boy laughed "Of course."

_**Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

The amber eyed boy and Sakura walked along the roads of the big city enjoying their time together. No one was around and the light from the lamp posts seemed to guide them on their little journey to where ever. They both, for the time, let go of their worries splashing each other with their feet if they pasted by puddles and told stories about childhood to one another.

Sakura couldn't have laughed any harder if she could. She glanced at her wonderful stranger not really listening to the story he was telling her. She blushed staring at his features. He was quite handsome for his age, built lean and strong. His floppy chocolate locks maybe covered his eyes but it could not hide how intense they were. She put a hand to her heart, not understanding why it was beating so fast.

_**Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah-he-yaa, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_

The amber eyed boy turned to her "Isn't that funny?"

Sakura jumped realizing he was expecting an answer from her "Oh, uh, yah!"

The boy playfully nudged her "You weren't even listening were you."

Sakura blushed deepened from her embarrassment "Yah, I'm sorry."

"Oh whatever, it doesn't matter." He took her hand, much to Sakura's surprise, "Come on, we still have the whole entire night to explore the unknown." Sakura chuckled letting him lead her into the stormy night. The only thing that could be heard was the splashing of their feet, and a red umbrella vanishing into the night.

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

Finally, around two a.m. Sakura requested the stranger to take her home with a reluctance. She knew she had to get up for school tomorrow and she didn't want her father to know she was gone for so long. The amber eyed boy complied and took her by the arm, showing how gentlemanly he was. Sakura giggled and poked him in his ribs.

"Hey, cut that out." He shooed her fingers away.

"Why? So then you'll abandon me and leave me stranded?" Sakura laughed.

Suddenly, the teenage boy eyes turned serious "You know I'd never do that."

Sakura blinked, blushing from the words behind his meaning "Of course, I was only joking." She put her head on his shoulder "Thank you."

_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

"Well, this is my house." Sakura gestured to the muddied building. It was one of the older apartments in the city, and made completely of plaster and wood. It was obvious from the looks of it, it would break any second, but Sakura didn't mind. She particular enjoyed old things, plus, it's the place she grew up in and nothings gone wrong with the building yet.

"It's, uh, nice." The amber eyed boy rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, I kinda lied to you about something tonight and I'm going to feel guilty about it if I don't tell you." He started grinning like a feline.

Sakura stiffened "Wait, the family thing was a whole entire LIE?" Sakura could feel her anger boiling over. He was dead, if that was what he had falsely talked about.

"What? No. That wasn't it." His grin became a little wider. "I'd never lie about something like that." He gently took her hands and let the red umbrella drop to the ground.

Sakura face became red again and she stared into his eyes that shined with something she couldn't identify.

_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new**_

Suddenly his big cattish smile turned into a small shy boy's grin "The truth is, I've liked you for a long time…even before this night…so, you were somewhat right, I have been "stalking" you because I like you… but the main reason why I followed you tonight was because you seemed upset."

Sakura could hear her heart ready to beat itself out of her chest. Her hands became sweaty and she knew her face must have looked like a tomato. She swallowed trying to get over her shock at such a confession. She felt so many emotions right now; happiness, confusion, and most importantly love.

"Can you just answer one thing for me? Why were you out at this time of night?" Her voice was a whisper."

The boy thought for a moment or two. Finally his amber eyes stared into hers showing his statement would be honest "I don't know, maybe tonight, I was just meant to be with you."

_**I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you**_

With that, Sakura didn't need another reason. She leaned forward and kissed him. The boy's body stiffened, but then relaxed. He brought her closed to him neither one caring that they were getting wet from the rain. The world too, seem to stop for both of them as the big wet drops spilled from the sky, the lights flickered on and off from the harsh storm, and how various doors or signs squeaked around them. The amber eye boy and Sakura had made, for that second, a world of their own with each other and no sounds or worries, could disturb they're tiny paradise they had made themselves.

_**I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you**_

The amber eyed boy and Sakura parted. He let her go and Sakura skipped up the stairs. She turned around to take one last look at him. He was soaked from head to toe, but now had the measly shelter of the red umbrella again. His amber eyes were staring at her intensely with love…just like before, when he first saw her when she was about to take her life.

"I like you too," Sakura said, "Will I see you again?"

The amber eyed boy chuckled, like he had done all night "Of course, I will always be with you."

_**I'm with you  
**_

Sakura watched as he turned to leave, suddenly a question popped into her mind. "Wait!" the amber eyed boy turned around "I still don't know your name."

The boy smiled and his intense amber eye's twinkled with a laugh "My name's Syoaran. Good night Sakura." And with that, he turned and left.

Sakura watched him go until she could not see the red glow of his umbrella anymore. She touched her lips and felt warmth spread throughout her body. "Syoaran, what a beautiful name."

She then turned and went back inside, knowing fully well his intense amber eye's would be with her in her memory for the rest of the night.

_**I'm with you... **_


End file.
